


Statuesque

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Jin stroked an idle hand up his cock, and then went back to his pose, caught half-crawl on the floor. It wouldn't do to disappoint his customer's guests.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya/Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa, Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Statuesque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagisou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagisou/gifts).



The room was kind of cold (since he was naked), and the marble was hard on his knees, but the money more than made up for it. He stroked an idle hand up his cock, and then went back to his pose, caught half-crawl on the floor. It wouldn't do to disappoint his customer's guests.

"That's new," Yamapi gestured to the 'artwork' on the floor that was Jin.

Kame nodded and swirled his wine-glass carelessly. "I picked it up on the street the other day. You wouldn't believe the things you find if you look. Costs a fortune, obviously."

Ryo smiled, but it looked more like a smirk. "It's a very mmm, intriguing piece. You always did have a good eye, Kame. Mind if I make a closer inspection?" Jin suppressed a shiver.

"Go right ahead," Kame replied, plucking an hors d'oeuvre off the tray on the table next to him.

Ryo stalked over to where Jin crouched, and paced a slow circle around him, examining him from all angles. Jin felt exposed and it made his cock twitch against his stomach. Sometimes Ryo leaned closer, sometimes close enough Jin could feel Ryo's breath on his skin, to get an especially good look at some 'detail,' but he didn't touch Jin at all. Jin wanted to scream with frustration. He wasn't used to that kind of attention. He wanted hands on his skin.

Ryo made another half-circuit around him, and then sauntered back to his friends in time to snatch an hors doeuvre from it's way to Yamapi's mouth. Yamapi protested while Ryo laughed at him until Kame shot them both a look that tracked back to Jin on the white marble floor. Both followed his gaze and their attitudes shifted to predatory again.

Kame's feet followed his eyes, and he kind of glided over the cool stone floors to where Jin was. When Kame got around to Jin's head, he turned to face him, smirking over Jin's back at his friends still standing by the low table. He snapped his fingers, and Jin knew what he was supposed to do, rising up to balance on his haunches, hands working at Kame's pants.

One hand locked around the base, Jin swallowed Kame until his lips brushed against his fingers, like he had no gag reflex, like gag reflexes were something that happened to other people.

Yamapi watched the bob of Jin's head, and the way his Adam's Apple worked up and down. "He's beautiful," he said.

Ryo watched the bob of Jin's cock against his stomach, the way he was obviously getting off on giving head. Ryo bit the lobe of Yamapi's ear as he worked a hand into Yamapi's pants. "Yeah," he mumbled around Yamapi's ear.

Jin pulled back and Kame's hips followed that wet heat automatically, trying to push forward into his mouth. Jin let him, groaning around Kame's cock, which only made Kame buck his hips harder. Ryo's hand tightened around Yamapi, and he sucked lightly on Yamapi's ear, eyes glued to the way Jin just took and took.

"Like what you see?" Yamapi grunted in time with the movements of Ryo's hand.

Jin's free hand crept down to his own erection, slowly, like he wasn't supposed to be touching himself but figured he could get away with it when Kame was balls-deep in his mouth. "Of course," Ryo growled into Pi's ear, slowing down just to hear Yamapi whine. "Don't you?"

Yamapi pushed his hips forward harder, trying to make Ryo speed up, "Yeah. I do. Now fucking _pull me off_."

"You could return the favour, you know," Ryo bit back.

"I could. If I felt like it," Yamapi retorted, but he reached for Ryo's pants so Ryo sped back up. A few feet away, Jin bobbed his head faster since it wasn't possible for Kame to get any deeper. His hand pulled desperately at his own cock, and the groans it pulled from his lips made Kame's eyes roll back in his head as he came down Jin's throat.

Yamapi pushed Ryo's pants down past his knees so they pooled around his ankles, and if Jin weren't so hard right now, he thought he'd be laughing at the ridiculousness of the picture. As it was, he was grateful for the unimpeded view of Yamapi's hand working over Ryo's cock. Ryo's hand faltered suddenly in Yamapi's pants and he groaned and he came in Yamapi's hand. Jin noticed Yamapi's slick fingers working their way inside the shorter man with a little thrill. As he realized that must have been what sent Ryo over, he could almost feel them working into himself, phantom fingers ghosting over his own entrance; so he chased them with his own and that was enough for him too, sticky white cum spattering over cool white marble.

Ryo's legs had buckled under him, pulling Yamapi down to the floor as he fell. Jin crawled across the marble to where Yamapi sprawled, erection still tenting his pants.

Getting him out was the work of a moment. Yamapi was bigger than he thought he'd be, but Jin swallowed him to the base anyway. He was a professional, afterall. Yamapi's head flew back so fast he would have cracked it against the marble if Ryo's prone form hadn't been in the way. As it was, Ryo's breath huffed from his lungs and he'd be bitching about bruises the rest of the week.

Getting Yamapi to come was the work of a moment too. Jin was a professional afterall, and more than that, he was very good at what he did.

Kame paid him extra for 'being attentive to his guests' (Jin thought it was a win-win situation, because these 3 were much more attractive than that old hag who'd picked him up last week). Ryo got his work number for a 'small party' he was throwing next week, and paid 20& up front.

"Pleasure doing business with you, too," he smirked, pulling on his coat. Parties didn't come cheap.

**Author's Note:**

> commentdrabbled to/for [](https://pixisticks.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixisticks**](https://pixisticks.livejournal.com/) the other night. on her drabble meme no less. i tried so hard to make it 1000 words exactly that night. bother. this is what edits do.


End file.
